N'attendez pas demain
by Libre Lettre Paumee et Pensive
Summary: Vous aussi vous pensez que Minerva McGonagall est autre chose que sa façade de sévérité et d'austérité? Alors cette histoire est faite pour vous!


Un petit one-shot sur un de me personnages préférés. Bien sûr, j'ai pris quelques libertés avec les déclarations de JKR, mais je pense que ça peut se justifier... Bien sûr, nous, on sait pourquoi Voldie pourchasse Harry, mais McGo non, alors, elle peut bien essayer de trouver pourquoi, elle aussi...

**Disclaimer:** bien sûr, rien n'est à moi...

Je remercie beaucoup Tallia, qui m'a encouragée à publier ce petit texte qui dormait dans mon classeur depuis 2 ans, ainsi que ses conseils et remarques pour l'améliorer!!!

Et n'oubliez pas: un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir!!! :-D

**N'attendez pas demain**

C'est le printemps. Le jour est plus long, on entend les oiseaux chanter, les bourgeons s'ouvrent sur les arbres, les fleurs poussent… Et il y a des amoureux partout dans les couloirs.

Minerva McGonagall, elle, continue de passer dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide, dans sa robe noire, le chignon serré, les livres sous le bras et l'air sévère. Tous ces jeunes gens, Merlin, quelle éducation ! Ils pourraient au moins se cacher en voyant arriver un professeur ! Pourtant, elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça, la sévère Minerva McGonagall. Elle aussi a eu quinze ans et des émois au fond du cœur. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps…

Elle était en quatrième année à Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor. Il avait trois ans de plus qu'elle et, contrairement à la rumeur que ses amies avaient fait courir, il ne s'agissait pas de Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Par Viviane étaient-elles donc folles ? Certes, ce jeune homme était beau, préfet, bon élève, et il avait un certain magnétisme, il attirait les gens… Mais c'était un Serpentard, et surtout, il était curieusement effrayant. Et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir ce sentiment à son contact, surtout depuis qu'il était revenu pour sa septième année. Mais ses amies voulaient l'embêter. Minerva était toujours tellement sérieuse la plupart du temps que c'était un plaisir de la faire sortir de ses gonds !

Non, l'élu, lui, était bien un Gryffondor. Il s'appelait…

Minerva McGonagall entre dans son bureau et soupire.

Ce n'est pas une bonne chose de ressasser le passé, se dit-elle. Il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé, rien ne peut le changer, et j'ai fait ma vie depuis.

Son visage se décrispe en regardant autour d'elle : son bureau, où elle reçoit parfois ses élèves – ou ses collègues – est peu décoré. Une bannière de Gryffondor, la coupe de Quidditch, une boîte de gâteaux décorée de motifs écossais, un cadre contenant une photo de ses parents, morts maintenant. Voilà ce qui constitue l'essentiel.

Sa chambre, en revanche, dans laquelle elle entre ensuite, est davantage remplie. D'abord, sur sa table de nuit, une photo de Harry et Helen Potter, le jour de leur mariage. Elle se dit d'ailleurs qu'un jour, elle devrait la montrer au jeune Harry, cela pourrait lui faire plaisir de connaître ses grands-parents. Qui avaient été ses meilleurs amis presque depuis son premier jour à Poudlard, et qui étaient fait l'un pour l'autre à peu près depuis ce jour-là également. Mais cela faisait toujours mal de penser aux Potter. A tous les Potter…

…Christopher Potter. Il avait trois ans de plus qu'eux, et c'était un dieu. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à Minerva, elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry, après tout. Mais elle, elle l'avait remarqué assez vite, d'autant qu'il était toujours absolument charmant avec elle. Il lui disait bonjour, lui souriait, l'aidait même parfois à faire ses devoirs. Bref, elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui, et enviait férocement les filles qu'il embrassait dans les couloirs…

Evidemment, Helen le savait, de même que Sarah et Hariet, les deux autres filles qui partageaient son dortoir et avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Evidemment, Harry l'ignorait, Minerva ayant menacé les filles des pires représailles si jamais cela lui revenait aux oreilles. Or si Minerva était sérieuse et excellente élève, surtout en Métamorphose, elle était également capable d'une inventivité extraordinaire en matière de bêtises et coups tordus. Aussi les autres s'étaient-elles bien gardées de piper le moindre mot. Et Minerva continuait à adorer en secret Christopher Potter, et à apprécier chaque instant qu'elle passait avec lui, surtout l'été lorsqu'Harry l'invitait. Elle passait alors beaucoup de temps avec lui car les deux frères étaient très proches, malgré des chamailleries toutes naturelles – et fréquentes ! Batailles qui faisaient la joie de la jeune fille, car Helen prenant toujours le parti d'Harry, elle permettait ainsi à Minerva de soutenir Christopher pour « équilibrer les équipes »…

Ah ! Christopher… Lui aussi a sa photo sur la table de nuit, une toute petite photo, assez vieille… Minerva l'a trouvé après… Et l'a préférée aux autres.

Parce que Christopher n'aimait pas Tom Jedusor. Rivalité naturelle entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, aussi charmant que fût ce dernier ? Rivalité, plus exacerbée, entre deux bons élèves, deux préfets, et deux visions de la vie et de la magie ? Instinct ? Haine viscérale et inexplicable ? Minerva n'avait jamais su, et pourtant, après, elle s'était posée la question à de très nombreuses reprises. C'est Jedusor qui avait été nommé Préfet-en Chef. Comme une annonce…

Ce dégoût mutuel entre les deux jeunes gens expliquait aussi en partie l'aversion de la jeune fille pour le Serpentard : n'aimant pas Christopher, Jedusor n'aimait pas Harry et donc pas ses amis. Au contraire, lorsqu'il les croisait dans les couloirs, il se délectait à les effrayer, voire à les ensorceler. Mais il ne se faisait jamais prendre. Evidemment. Minerva se demandait parfois comment avaient fait les autres pour ne pas comprendre qui il était dès cette époque. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait tort de juger : même elle, qui craignait et n'aimait pas Jedusor, n'avait pu deviner qu'il deviendrait un jour… Lui. Seul Dumbledore, peut-être. Et bien sûr…

Minerva est persuadée qu'elle aurait pu, dans d'autres circonstances, oublier Christopher, et peut-être même aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Pour cela, il aurait suffit de peu, finalement. Qu'il continue à la considérer avec cette gentillesse polie et désintéressée. Qu'il se marie. Qu'il ait des enfants.

Mais évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il la remarque. A la fin de sa septième année, il l'avait vue dans un couloir alors que Jedusor la menaçait, et il avait volé à sa rescousse. Brave Gryffondor, pense-t-elle avec un sourire attendri. Elle s'était presque évanouie dans ses bras, de soulagement et de frayeur rétrospective. Il l'avait réveillée doucement, en lui tapotant les joues avec délicatesse – ce qui pouvait paraître contradictoire, et pourtant, c'était la stricte vérité. Elle avait rouvert les yeux et s'était vue à quelques centimètres de lui. Son souffle s'était alors bloqué dans sa poitrine et le temps s'était arrêté. Christopher était là, tout contre elle, et pendant ce qui dût n'être que quelques secondes, il y eut une lueur différente dans ses beaux yeux.

Puis il s'était éloigné d'elle, lui avait sourit, l'avait aidée à se relever et raccompagnée à la tour de Gryffondor en partant de tout et de rien. Comme d'habitude. L'instant était passé.

D'un geste peut-être un peu plus brusque que d'habitude, elle pose ses affaires sur son bureau. Puis elle s'assied, les coudes sur la table et le menton sur ses deux mains fermées, fixant une autre photo un peu pâlie dans un cadre vert. Une jeune Minerva en robe bleu nuit y rit aux éclats avec Harry, Helen, Christopher et deux autres jeunes hommes. C'était leur première sortie d'étudiants, après Poudlard.

A cette époque, après ses ASPICS, Minerva avait commencé des études avancées en Métamorphose avec Helen, tandis qu'Harry rejoignait de corps des aspirants Aurors, suivant les traces de son frère qui venait d'être accepté dans les rangs après trois ans de formation. Un soir, il les avait donc invité tous les trois avec deux de ses collègues et amis. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse et avaient passé une excellente soirée, que rien de particulier n'avait marquée.

Pendant ses trois dernières années à Poudlard, Minerva avait peu vu Christopher. Une fois de temps à autres, lorsqu'il venait chez ses parents pendant l'été et qu'elle était là, invitée par Harry. Ou lorsqu'il passait à Pré-au-Lard pendant une sortie de Poudlard pour passer le bonjour à son frère. Toujours en coup de vent, la formation des aspirants Auror étant très prenante. Bref, elle ne l'avait pas vu souvent, et jamais elle n'avait aperçu à nouveau cette petite lueur dans ses yeux. Si bien qu'elle avait presque fini par se dire qu'elle l'avait rêvée.

Pendant ses études non plus, elle ne l'avait pas souvent croisé. Il travaillait, et donc il sortait moins. Forcément. Minerva, elle, découvrait qu'elle pouvait être courtisée. Une fois ou deux, guère plus, elle avait accepté de sortir avec l'un de ces jeunes hommes, mais elle n'avait pas donné suite. Helen la sermonnait, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle oublie Christopher. Et Harry plaisantait en disant qu'à force d'être si difficile, elle allait se retrouver telle une vieille prof aigrie à Poudlard. Minerva, elle, se contentait de détourner la conversation.

Puis Helen et Harry s'étaient mariés. Quand elle y repense, Minerva sourit toujours. Ils étaient si beaux, si heureux tous les deux ce jour-là ! Elle avait été leur témoin. Enfin, celui d'Helen. Et Christopher celui de son frère. Lors du bal qui avait suivi, elle avait beaucoup dansé, avec Harry d'abord. Puis, alors qu'elle était assise toute seule depuis un petit moment, Christopher était apparu devant elle et lui avait tendu la main. Et elle l'avait suivi sans hésiter. Enfin si, peut-être un peu.

Ils avaient dansé pendant ce qui lui avait paru être des heures, et ne durer en même temps que quelques secondes. Des années plus tard, elle est encore incapable de dire ce qui s'est passé autour d'eux. Et la lumière s'était brusquement éteinte. Il était minuit, et les mariés allaient partir. Mais bon, évidemment, sur le coup, elle ne s'était même pas posé la question. Parce qu'alors, elle était revenue. Son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la petite lueur au fond des yeux de Christopher. Tout doucement, tendrement, il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, l'avait attirée vers lui et l'avait embrassée. Parfaitement inconsciente de ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune femme s'était laissé faire, avait fermé les yeux et apprécié l'instant.

La lumière s'était rallumée, l'assistance avait applaudit, et Minerva était revenue à la réalité. Elle avait cligné une ou deux fois les yeux, désorientée, et avait rougit devant le sourire tendre et moqueur de Christopher. Heureusement, ce n'était pas eux qu'on applaudissait, mais les mariés qui quittaient la fête pour partir en voyage de noces. Christopher avait passé son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et ils s'étaient tout deux dirigés vers la sortie pour dire au revoir à Helen et Harry.

Une fois le jeune couple parti, et après que l'assistance eut refluée vers la piste de danse, Christopher lui avait demandé à l'oreille ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle avait répondu que ça dépendait de lui, que proposait-il ? Il lui avait souri et avait expliqué qu'il devait rester pour aider ses parents à ranger, mais qu'il pouvait la raccompagner chez elle. Bien entendu, elle avait accepté. Avec un frisson au fond des entrailles. Incapable de savoir s'il était dû à une légère angoisse ou, au contraire, à l'excitation de l'anticipation.

Bien entendu, il avait été un parfait gentleman. Les Potter n'avaient pas usurpé leur réputation. Il avait transplané à côté d'elle, avait attendu qu'elle trouve ses clés et qu'elle ouvre la porte. Puis il s'était penché vers elle et l'avait embrassée doucement. Il avait passé une bonne soirée, et il tenait beaucoup à elle, elle le savait n'est-ce pas ? Non, elle ne le savait pas. Ah. Il essaierait de revenir la voir bientôt. Et il était parti, la laissant au comble du bonheur.

Bien entendu, il n'était pas revenu. Elle l'avait attendu le lendemain, et les jours qui avaient suivi, passant tout son temps chez elle. Mais il ne s'était pas montré. Et Minerva, la mort dans l'âme, avait commencé à penser qu'il avait fait ça par gentillesse ou pour s'amuser, ou qu'il était complètement saoul et ne s'en souvenait pas, ou qu'il avait honte. Quand elle n'envisageait pas avoir simplement rêvé.

Enfin, quand elle avait vraiment cru qu'il l'avait oublié, elle avait reçu un hibou. Dans une lettre longue comme un jour sans pain, Christopher s'était excusé platement, avait expliqué qu'il avait reçu des informations sur une mission et avait dû partir en urgence le lendemain du mariage de son frère, sans avoir le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit. Bref, il s'en voulait beaucoup. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il était un goujat, ou qu'il se fichait d'elle. Il ne pouvait lui dire où il était ou combien de temps il resterait, mais si elle le voulait bien, il continuerait à lui écrire. Et elle serait la première personne qu'il irait voir à son retour.

Minerva avait fait un énorme effort pour ne pas lui répondre tout de suite. Elle avait patiemment attendu le lendemain, concoctant dans sa tête mille réponses, de la plus amoureuse à la plus sévère. Au final, elle n'était pas complètement mécontente du résultat : tendre sans être mielleuse, légèrement réprobatrice mais avec humour, pleine de promesses toutes suggérées.

Par la suite, ils s'étaient écrit quatre à cinq fois par semaine pendant plusieurs mois. Christopher restait toujours flou, ne disant jamais où il était, qui il traquait, ou qui il côtoyait. Ce qui posait quelques problèmes à Minerva, qu'elle exprimait tantôt avec humour, tantôt avec jalousie, tantôt – même ! – avec des menaces. Mais il ne disait rien, arguant que c'était pour sa sécurité à elle, ainsi que pour ne pas compromettre sa mission. Lui aussi s'interrogeait, lui demandant même une fois avec qui elle était quelques jours auparavant, lui apprenant ainsi qu'Harry devait également correspondre avec Christopher – et l'espionner par la même occasion. Cette question causa d'ailleurs leur plus grosse dispute par lettres interposées, ayant même des répercussions entre Harry et Helen, la jeune femme accusant son mari de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas et de jouer les trouble-fêtes.

Cependant, malgré la distance, les doutes, les zones d'ombre que l'absence de face-à-face créait nécessairement et les prises de becs, Minerva savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Plus fort, plus irrémédiablement qu'avant. Ce qu'elle ignorait, et qui la tenait parfois éveillée la nuit, c'était ce qui lui ressentait.

Elle ne l'avait finalement revu que quelques mois plus tard, lorsqu'Harry et Helen avaient fait leur pendaison de crémaillère. Christopher lui avait dit bonjour avec un grand sourire. Et, incapable de résister, se sentant fondre, elle n'avait pu lui faire la scène qu'elle avait prévue.

Toute la soirée, il était resté avec elle. Tendre, prévenant, attentif, avec juste ce brin de moquerie au fond des yeux qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas complètement sérieux. Mais pas tout à fait en train de jouer non plus.

Ils avaient quitté la fête en même temps, et, dans le jardin, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui pour lui dire au revoir avec un pincement au cœur, il avait posé ses deux mains sur sa taille et lui avait demandé, presque sur un ton d'urgence, si elle voulait passer la nuit chez lui. Incapable de réfléchir et de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait hoché la tête. Ils avaient transplané ensemble.

Chez lui, il lui avait à peine laissé le temps d'enlever sa veste. Il l'avait embrassée avec passion, et elle avait répondu de même, se laissant submerger par le bonheur. Puis il l'avait entraînée dans sa chambre. C'avait été la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

Minerva McGonnagall appuie les paumes de ses mains sur ses paupières. Ses lunettes son posées sur le bureau. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle revit l'histoire, il faut qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout. Qu'elle voie aussi la suite, qui reste à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Et les lettres, si souvent dépliées, lues, relues, repliées, connues par cœur, peuvent rester dans le tiroir. Dont pourtant elles ressortent régulièrement.

Le lendemain matin, assez tôt, Christopher s'était levé sans bruit. Mais Minerva l'avait entendu, s'était redressée alors qu'il enfilait un pantalon. Il s'était arrêté et l'avait regardée en silence. Elle avait hésité mais avait quand même demandé des explications. D'une voix très calme. Il avait baissé la tête, avait soupiré profondément, et était venu s'asseoir tout contre elle. Tu te souviens de Tom Jedusor ? Elle avait frissonné et il avait posé sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, caressant ses lèvres du pouce. Puis il avait continué à expliquer. Jedusor, après Poudlard, avait refusé l'aide de Slughorn pour entrer au Ministère et avait travaillé quelques années chez Barjow et Burk, allée des Embrumes. Puis il avait disparu. Christopher l'avait cherché, persuadé – instinct ? – qu'il ne pouvait que mal tourner. Il avait retrouvé sa trace alors qu'il était en Argentine, et avait ensuite suivi de loin ses voyages à travers l'Amérique, l'Afrique, l'Océanie et l'Asie. Le lendemain du mariage d'Helen et Harry, il était arrivé en Norvège et Christopher était également parti là-bas, essayant de découvrir ce qu'il préparait. Il l'avait donc suivi et espionné tout ce temps, tentant de trouver des arguments pour convaincre son chef qu'il avait eu raison de le laisser partir sur une intuition à la recherche de son plus vieil ennemi. Il n'avait rien trouvé, mais restait persuadé que Jedusor mijotait quelque chose.

L'avant-veille, Christopher avait apprit d'un coup que Jedusor partait pour l'Albanie. Il était décidé à en finir, et était rentré en Angleterre prévenir son supérieur qu'il comptait lui demander des comptes directement. Le chef n'avait pas été convaincu, avait accepté que Christopher reparte, à condition que ce soit pour moins de 10 jours et qu'il parte seul. C'était sa dernière chance. Christopher avait alors retardé son départ de quelques heures dans l'espoir de voir et dire au revoir à Minerva chez son frère. Parce que cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait sans doute pas lui écrire, ce serait trop dangereux. Pour lui.

Il s'était alors tu et la jeune femme avait baissé la tête en mordant violemment sa lèvre inférieure. Il lui avait relevé le menton, embrassée brièvement et lui avait souri avec tendresse. Il avait alors expliqué d'une voix dure qu'il pouvait ne pas revenir. Que Jedusor, au cours de ses voyages, avait appris énormément en magie noire, qu'il était puissant et dangereux. Qu'il lui faudrait sans doute plusieurs jours pour le retrouver. Il fallait que Minerva rentre chez elle et ne s'inquiète pas trop. Mais bien sûr, qu'elle allait s'inquiéter ! Christopher avait souri devant son air indigné. Puis il avait ajouté qu'il l'aimait. Que quand il rentrerait, si elle le voulait bien, ils se marieraient. Tremblante de bonheur et de peur, elle s'était blottie dans ses bras. Puis il l'avait encore embrassée et s'était levé pour finir de s'habiller. Et il était parti. Elle avait alors ramassé une photo de lui qui traînait.

Minerva était rentrée chez elle et avait vécu dans un brouillard pendant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Elle donnait des cours à de jeunes sorciers à travers l'Angleterre mais était incapable de dire qui ou quand.

Pendant dix jours, elle n'avait vécu que pour la minute où elle rentrait enfin chez elle, espérant le trouver là. Mais il n'était pas revenu. Les jours avaient passé, sans nouvelles. Dix, onze, douze. Trois semaines, quatre. Deux mois. Il ne revenait pas. Alors, confusément, elle avait commencé à se dire qu'il lui était forcément arrivé quelque chose. Qu'après tout, il l'avait prévenue. Jedusor était puissant, dangereux. Il avait clairement pu avoir le dessus. Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Pas lui. Pas Christopher. Il reviendrait forcément.

En décembre de cette année-là, le professeur Dippet, directeur de Poudlard, était mort et Albus Dumbledore lui avait succédé. Il avait proposé à Minerva le poste de professeur de Métamorphose, qu'elle avait accepté. Harry n'avait pas ri de voir sa prédiction se réaliser.

Peu après, elle avait entendu que Jedusor aurait demandé un rendez-vous à Dumbledore, pour lui demander un poste de professeur, paraissait-il. Révoltée, Minerva était allée voir son ancien professeur, le seul lucide sur Jedusor, pour le menacer de sa démission si jamais il l'engageait. Elle refusait de travailler avec un tel monstre. Mi-sérieux mi-amusé, Albus lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Elle n'avait acceptée qu'à cause de son immense respect pour lui, seulement à moitié convaincue.

Le jour dit, elle avait voulu revoir Jedusor. Elle s'était arrangée pour se placer à un endroit où elle le verrait sans qu'il la voie. Mais évidemment, cet homme était un démon. Il l'avait vue, s'était approché pour lui parler. Elle était restée pétrifiée. Il était toujours aussi beau, mais maintenant vraiment effrayant. Il lui avait souri, s'était étonné de la retrouver ici, puis était parti rejoindre Dumbledore. Cet échange l'avait glacée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle avait compris. Le voir là, réaliser que oui, Jedusor était présent, vivant, impliquait nécessairement que Christopher, lui, n'était plus. Ce qu'elle avait intuitivement su, en refusant de l'admettre, était la réalité. Car même s'il ne le lui avait pas dit comme ça, elle savait qu'entre eux, ç'avait forcément été une lutte à mort. L'un ou l'autre. Un seul vainqueur. Définitivement.

Bien entendu, Albus avait refusé de l'engager. Le soir, Minerva était montée le remercier. Albus, sans rire le moins du monde, avait affirmé ne l'avoir fait ni pour elle ni pour lui, ni même en souvenir de Christopher, mais bien pour protéger ses élèves. Jedusor, avait-il prévenu – et cet avertissement résonne encore douloureusement aux oreilles de Minerva – était quelqu'un de très dangereux. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Elle était repartie, désormais décidée à suivre son directeur aveuglément.

Harry et Helen étaient restés de très bons amis, même s'ils connaissaient sa blessure. De toute façon, ils portaient la même. Quand elle leur avait raconté avoir vu Jedusor, elle avait gardé les yeux secs. Seule sa voix avait tremblée. Une fois. Et Helen lui avait doucement mis une main sur l'épaule. Harry, lui, avait prit son regard dur pour lui apprendre que le corps des Aurors venait seulement de le déclarer disparu, alors que dans les faits, personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles depuis de longs mois. Une enquête venait d'être ouverte, qui était menée mollement. La plupart considérait que Christopher s'était perdu dans une quête personnelle stérile, et qu'il avait dû lui arriver un malheureux accident pendant qu'il chassait un fantôme en Albanie. Harry s'en fichait. Il connaissait Jedusor, il finirait bien, lui, par l'attraper. En souvenir de son frère. Il l'avait promis à Minerva.

Aussi fut-ce avec une joie profonde qu'elle apprit, quelques années plus tard, la naissance de James Potter. Ses parents avaient eu du mal à avoir un enfant, et ils le gâtaient énormément. Un peu trop au goût de Minerva, mais elle se savait trop sévère.

Elle avait pris à Poudlard ses marques en tant que professeur. Elle aimait son métier, voir évoluer et grandir des générations de petits sorciers. Puis, bien sûr, James Potter était entré à Poudlard, et elle s'était sentie vieille. Elle l'avait bien sûr suivi avec encore plus d'attention que les autres. Elle l'avait vu, avec plaisir et étonnement, se lier d'amitié avec le jeune Black, si différent de sa mère Némésis, avec le jeune Lupin, qu'il n'avait pas abandonné après avoir découvert son secret, et avec le petit Pettigrow. Elle avait pesté de ses farces et débordements, blâmant le laxisme de ses parents mais riant sous cape de le voir si semblable à Harry. Elle s'était amusée à le voir tomber amoureux de la jeune Evans, qui avait des traits de caractères si proches de ceux d'Helen.

Et puis… Lors de la scolarité de James, un mage noir avait commencé à faire de plus en plus parler de lui. Il se faisait appeler du nom mystérieux de Lord Voldemort, mais Minerva savait qu'il n'était autre que Tom Jedusor. Et quand Dumbledore avait créé l'Ordre du Phénix pour le combattre, elle avait été l'une des premières à y entrer. Harry et Helen aussi, bien sûr. Même le Ministère avait fini par se rendre compte que Voldemort était une menace réelle, et les Aurors avaient été officiellement lancés à la poursuite de celui de toute la communauté magique n'appelait plus que Vous-Savez-Qui. Harry, qui avait atteint un poste important au sein du prestigieux corps d'élite, était toujours le premier à le chercher. _Il_ le savait.

Pendant la sixième année de James, la malédiction Jedusor, qui avait commencé avec Christopher, emporta le reste de la famille Potter. Les attaques de Mangemorts se multiplièrent, et le Ministère paraissait incapable de les arrêter. Minerva était certaine que ces événements avaient contribués à mûrir James qui restait, dorénavant, le seul représentant de sa famille. Heureusement, Lily était là pour l'aider à vivre. Et Dumbledore, Minerva, ses amis et l'Ordre du Phénix étaient là pour lui montrer leur amitié et lui offrir un combat dans lequel se jeter. Jedusor n'ayant toujours pas été capturé, James avait épousé la quête familiale en devenant Auror à son tour et en se jetant à la recherche de Voldemort.

Cette histoire familiale et l'ancienne rivalité entre Jedusor et Christopher expliquait-elle que Voldemort, au moment de la naissance de Harry, ait à son tour commencé à pourchasser les derniers survivants de cette famille qu'il avait décimée ? Malgré la protection de Dumbledore, il les avait retrouvé, avait tué James et Lily et s'était ensuite retourné contre Harry… Et tout le monde savait ce qu'il c'était passé…

Minerva avait vu Dumbledore déposer le bébé chez son oncle et sa tante moldus, et l'avait vu arriver à Poudlard dix ans plus tard. Il ressemblait tellement à James, à Harry, à Christopher… Mais aussi à Helen et Lily. Et, malgré son jeune âge, il était déjà poursuivi par Jedusor, rattrapé par le destin familial. Lui aussi souhaitait le retrouver et l'achever, ignorant sans doute qu'il prenait ainsi la suite de son père, son grand-père et son grand-oncle.

En serait-il, lui, enfin capable ? Minerva espère que oui, d'autant que Dumbledore en semble persuadé. Que cela cesse enfin, que les Potter puissent vivre en paix et dans le bonheur, sans cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus d'eux.

Minerva enlève ses mains de ses paupières, remet ses lunettes, réajuste son chignon et se lève. Elle se rassie sur son lit et prend la photo de Christopher sur sa table de nuit, récupérée après leur seule nuit d'amour.

Christopher a les cheveux noirs et en épis de tous les Potter. Ses yeux sont d'un noir profond mais chaud, qui disent sa malice, sa joie et son amour de vivre. Ses pommettes sont un peu hautes, son nez fin et droit, son menton creusé. Et ses lèvres, justes assez charnues, dessinent un sourire qui fait apparaître une fossette sur sa joue gauche.


End file.
